A veces imposible, lo dudo
by AnUsKy
Summary: Es la continuación de "A veces imposible" pero no hace falta leer este sino quereis... George se va dejando a Fred solamente con una carta que diciéndole que no le busque, pero que hará Fred...lo buscará o no¿? Y si el supiera algo que su hermano no¿?


Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios son de JK Rowling... y esto lo hago sin animo de lucro...

Bueno espero que os guste!

Va dedicado a Boone por ser la que siempre ha estado hay detrás mio para que lo acabara de escribir. Un beso wapa!

¿A veces imposible?...lo dudo

Fred estaba tumbado en su cama con una carta de su hermano en la mano, toda arrugada de las veces que la había leído y por tanto, las veces que la había arrugado de la frustración que sentía. Hacia una semana que estaba así tumbado solo levantándose para ir al lavabo y poco más. Nadie le había ido a ver, porque no le había dicho a nadie aun que su hermano se había ido. No quería que empezaran a hacer preguntas de porque y a donde se había ido. No lo podía creer, no podía creer que se hubiera ido, no después de haber escuchado aquella conversación detrás de la puerta que daba a su habitación.

~~●~●~●~ Flashback ~●~●~●~~

- De nada George, ya sabes que estoy aquí para lo que quieras- oyó decir a Charlie -y ahora dime porque estas así, la última vez que nos vimos no estabas tan mal y fue hace unas semanas.

- Es que no puedo más, cada vez es más difícil y el hecho de estar siempre con él la verdad no ayuda demasiado -esa era la voz de George, se notaba triste y agotado- se que debería intentar ser fuerte como lo he sido hasta ahora, pero no puedo más, no consigo encontrar las fuerzas para seguir.- No entendía nada de lo que su hermano estaba diciendo -Me voy a ir Charlie, me voy a ir lejos de aquí, no puedo más no puedo seguir estando con él sabiendo que nunca me amará más que como su hermano y no poder decirle que lo amo, que lo amo más que a mi vida, más que a nada, que sin Fred mi vida no tiene sentido, quisiera poder decirle todo eso pero sé que no puedo y no debo. Charlie no sé que voy a hacer pero lo único que sé es que no puedo seguir aquí.- "QUE!" pensó atónito Fred tras las palabras de su hermano.

- George, ¿estás seguro?- oyó como Charlie le preguntaba- Bueno pues si estás tan seguro ven conmigo a Rumania, te quedaras conmigo todo el tiempo que necesites.

- No Charlie no quiero molestarte con mi presencia, no creo que sea buena idea que me quede contigo porque lo único que haré será molestarte y yo no quiero eso, ya bastante me has ayudado.

- No, te vienes conmigo y punto.

~~●~●~●~ Fin del Flashback ~●~●~●~~

Fred no se lo podía creer su hermano le amaba y se había ido porque no aguantaba más el sufrimiento estando a su lado. Su hermano, su gemelo, no podía soportarlo, porque le hacía tanto daño eso, porque le dolía tanto el pecho cada vez que pensaba que no lo volvería a ver, cada vez que recordaba su mirada con esos ojos que tenían un tono más oscuro que los de él y era lo único que los diferenciaba pero que nadie se había dado cuenta nunca. Porque le dolía tanto pensar que ya no volvería a ver esa sonrisa cómplice en sus labios y en sus ojos, no podía pensar en no volver a pasar noches sin dormir inventando nuevas bromas o simplemente verlo dormir, le encantaba verlo dormir cuando él no se daba cuenta, solo que últimamente no lo hacía tan seguido porque como dormían en habitaciones separadas le era más difícil. Aunque a veces conseguía colarse en su habitación y quedarse toda la noche viéndole dormir, siempre pendiente al amanecer de volver a su cuarto para que su hermano no se diera cuenta.

Se levantó de la cama pensando en que tenía que hablar con alguien de cómo se sentía, de todo lo que estaba pesando. Porque no entendí nada, tenía la cabeza hecha un autentico embrollo. Lo único que tenía claro es que no quería perder a su hermano, lo quería de vuelta a como diera lugar y lo quería ya.

Se quedó un buen rato pensando en con quien podía hablar del asunto sin que se escandalizase y que le diera algún buen consejo. Descartó desde el primer momento a sus padres y a la mitad de sus hermanos, no se lo diría ni a Percy, ni a Ron, esos dos quedaban descartados porque no lo entenderían, conociéndolos o se desmayarían o se pondrían a gritar cosas son sentido como que eran unos depravados y que estaban enfermos, Bill y Ginny podían ser una opción aunque aun no lo tenía muy claro, pero igualmente Bill estaba en Francia pasando una temporada con sus suegros y como que no era plan de ir y molestarle con estas cosas, que puede que lo agradeciera pero que a lo mejor no iría del todo bien, ya que seguramente Fleur se enfadaría por provocarle una escusa a Bill para irse. Y Ginny, bueno, últimamente no era una opción porque por lo que había comentado estaba más concentrada en sí misma y en sus ligues que hasta a mi madre le costaba mantenerla un rato sentada para poder hablar con ella, no mejor que pensara en otra persona. Siempre podía hablar con Harry, es probable que lo entendiera y me pudiera decir algo, y me la debe por la última vez que le echamos una mano con lo del aniversario, "la verdad fueron buenos esos productos, alguna vez podría probarlos, si esos aceites en la espalda de George y mis manos masajeando esa espalda no estaría nada mal….pero que estas pensando Fred…quítate eso de la cabeza ahora mismo…no es momento para pensar en eso".

Si definitivamente hablaría con Harry, aprovecharía que mañana hay otra comida familiar para hablar con él, ya que su madre ahora está otra vez empezando con eso de las comidas familiares.

Al día siguiente Fred llegó una hora antes de que empezara la comida para así no tener que hacer mucho porque ya se encontraría con bastantes cosas hechas. Al llegar vio que ni George ni Charlie estaban así que pensó que su hermano quería evitar un encontronazo con él y Charlie se habría quedado con George para hacerle compañía. Él siempre podía poner la escusa de que como vivía en Rumania le era más difícil venir para comer, ya que tenía que andar de gestiones de ministerios y tonterías de esas.

Cuando entró en el comedor se encontró con Ginny que estaba abrazada a un chico que no había visto en su vida, aunque la verdad era bastante guapo y tenia buen cuerpo y por la ropa que llevaba se veía que tenía dinero. Por la puerta de la cocina apareció Draco, que como siempre se ofrecía igual que Harry para ayudar a mi madre, era impresionante como el Huron siempre con esa cara de asco había cambiado para transformarse en ese hombre que estaba tan bien y relajado envuelto entre tanto Weasley, tanto como para ofrecerle ayuda a Molly con la comida o con lo que hiciera falta.

Podía oír a Ron en la cocina intentando coger algo de comer y su madre, Harry y Hermione riñéndole para que no cogiera nada. Había cosas que por mucho que pasara el tiempo no cambiarían, aunque eso le recordó que George no pudo aguantar que ciertas cosas no cambiaran y por eso se había ido.

Fue saludando a todos y cada uno de los presentes, Ginny le presento a su acompañante como su novio, el cual se llamaba Mark, le pareció bastante simpático.

- Fred ¿Cómo es que no ha venido George?- quiso saber su madre. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie sabía aun que George se había ido así que prefirió mentir a tener que dar muchas explicaciones.

- Bueno es que no se encontraba muy bien y a preferido quedarse en casa, también a dicho no se que de unas cuentas que tenía que volver a revisar y no sé qué puñetas más.- respondió de la mejor forma que pudo.

- Pero, ¿no tiene nada grave verdad?- preguntó preocupado su padre, que acababa de salir por la chimenea, al oírlo.

- No nada grave solo un pequeño malestar y un poco de dolor de cabeza pero ha preferido quedarse en casa.

- Ahh bueno si no es nada grave, está bien, que se quede descansando.

La comida fue bastante tranquila, bueno todo lo tranquila que es una comida familiar de los Weasley, menos mal que no estaban todos sino la que se hubiera armado. Lo mejor de toda la comida fue el momento en que Draco y Fred le hicieron una broma a Mark, para integrarlo en la familia como era tradición en ellos, intentar ahuyentar a todo aquel que fuera bueno para la pequeña Ginny. Normalmente eran George y él quienes hacían las bromas pero al no estar George, Draco se ofreció voluntario para ayudarle. La verdad es que Mark no se lo tomo muy mal y todos rieron, aunque luego Molly se dedicó durante unos diez minutos a darles la charla sobre que no tenían que hacer bromas y menos en medio de una comida, que esa no era forma de dar una buena primera impresión al nuevo de la familia, aunque después empezaron a apostar cuanto tiempo duraría este nuevo fichaje de parte de Ginny en la familia.

Luego todos se fueron a la sala de estar a tomar algo de beber y hablar de cómo iba todo y a conocer mejor a Mark, que claro, al ser el nuevo, era el tema de conversación. Fred intentó poner buena cara y aparentar que todo iba bien. Y en un momento que Harry miró hacia donde se encontraba él, le hizo señas para que saliera fuera y así poder hablar con él sin que nadie les molestara ya que todos estaban muy entretenidos oyendo a Mark hablando sobre su trabajo.

Al ver que Harry lo había entendido y con disimulo se dirigía hacía la puerta, él también se levantó y se fue a la cocina t de allí salió por la puerta trasera y dio la vuelta para hablar con Harry pero este le sorprendió apareciendo de la nada al lado suyo, "si que se ha dado prisa en dar la vuelta" pensó Fred.

- Hola. -saludó Harry- ¿para que me has hecho salir?

- Necesito hablar contigo. Y el tema en cuestión no era un tema para hablarlo delante de toda la familia.- dijo Fred sin saber muy bien por donde empezar.

- Bueno pues tú dirás.- contestó Harry.- Soy todo oídos.

- Que tal si damos una vuelta, te aseguro que va para largo.- dijo Fred moviendo el brazo hacia donde empezaba el bosque para indicar un camino cualquiera a seguir.

Harry y Fred empezaron a caminar dando una vuelta por el bosque que había al lado de la Madriguera mientras Fred le contaba la verdad sobre porque su hermano no había ido hoy y todo lo que paso y escucho el día de su cumpleaños. Le contó todo sin saltarse ni el más mínimo detalle, la conversación, la carta que se encontró, lo que estaba sintiendo, todo lo que había estado pensando en esa semana que llevaba tumbado en la cama sin hacer nada. Todo, absolutamente todo, y ahora estaba esperando a que Harry acabara de digerir todo lo que había escuchado para que le contestara algo o intentara aclararle algo.

Al final Harry se dispuso a hablar.

- Fred, no soy la persona mas indicada para hablar del tema, básicamente porque por suerte Draco no es mi hermano, pero lo voy a intentar. A ver, dices que George le dijo a Charlie que esta enamorado de ti y que como no aguantaba más la situación se fue dejándote una carta donde te dice que te quiere pero que no le busques, que si quiere volver ya volverá. -expresó Harry intentando hacer un resumen de lo que pasó y Fred asintió a todo lo que estaba diciendo Harry de cómo habían pasado las cosas.

- Bueno, - continuó Harry soltando un fuerte suspiro.- por todo lo que me has dicho solo hay que aclarar una cosa bastante sencilla. ¿Qué sientes tú por George, Fred?

- Yo… pues no se, lo quiero, pero supongo que es normal, ya que es mi hermano. -empezó a explicar Fred.- Me gusta estar con él, aunque solo sea para hacer cualquier tontería o estar en silencio, me siento completo a su lado. Nunca mejor dicho lo de que es como si fuera una parte de mí. Estos días que he estado sin él han sido toda una tortura, no sabía que hacer ni pensar. Es como si estuviera perdido.

- ¿Y aun me dices que no sabes lo que pasa o que debes hacer? -dijo Harry alucinado de que Fred no se hubiera dado cuenta antes.- Fred, estás enamorado. Estas enamorado de George, se que me vas a decir que no pero te aseguro que se lo que uno siente cuando esta enamorado, claro que no cuando esa persona es tu hermano gemelo, pero si lo se, joder, así era como me sentía yo antes de que Draco se me plantara delante y se me declarará. Sabes que lo primero que hice fue partirle la cara porque no podía creer que mi enemigo de todos los años de escuela me estuviera diciendo que estaba enamorado de mí. Estuve tres largos días después de eso que nadie me aguantaba y al final Mione me saco lo que pasaba y créeme cuando te digo que el costó lo suyo. -explicó Harry intentando hacer que Fred lo entendiera.- Fred, en serio, aunque te cueste creerlo tu también estas enamorado de George de la misma manera que el lo esta de ti. Es que incluso ahora que recuerdo, hubo vez en el colegio que George intentó salir con una chica, no me acuerdo quien exactamente, pero lo que si me acuerdo que tu estuviste enfadado desde el momento en que lo supiste he intentaste sabotear la cita de tu hermano! Diría que ahí ya sentías algo por él pero claro, aceptar que estar enamorado de tu hermano gemelo pues como que es un poco difícil, diría yo….

- Ohhh…si me acuerdo de eso, pero en ese momento la única explicación que me di es que esa chica nos iba a separar y ya no seríamos Fred y George Weasley los bromistas de Hogwarts.- recordó Fred con una sonrisa en los labios.- Harry se que lo que siento no es normal y que puede ser que de verdad este enamorado de él pero no se….talvez necesite un poco de tiempo para digerir esto y creer de verdad que todo lo que siento por George no es solo amor fraternal.

- Bueno, vale, pero si quieres hablar ya sabes donde estoy, tú tranquilo, tómalo con calma y cuando ya hayas organizad tu cabeza dime que vas a hacer. ¿Vale? - le dijo Harry dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro para darle ánimos.

Después los dos volvieron dentro de la casa donde parecía que solo Draco había notado la desaparición de su esposo y del gemelo. Harry le hizo una seña con la mano para indicarle que no pasaba nada y Draco volvió a centrarse en su conversación con Hermione.

Cuando ya había oscurecido, todos se fueron marchando hacia sus casas y Fred se fue a su piso. Para evitar pensar porque no tenía muchas ganas, se puso a ver como iban las gestiones de la tienda. Menos mal que George y él habían decidido contratar aun par de personas para atender la tienda mientras ellos se centraban un poco más en hacer nuevos productos o abastecer la tienda de los que ya tenia y empezaban a ser escasos.

Cuando ya no pudo más de lo cansado que estaba se fue a la cama y ahí fue cuando empezó a pensar en todo lo que le había dicho Harry. Tal vez tuviera razón en todo lo que dijo y estuviera enamorado de su hermano desde hace mucho tiempo, pero de ser así porque no se había dado cuenta antes o algo… Después de un rato dándole vueltas llego a la conclusión que inconscientemente al ser su hermano gemelo, es posible que se obligo a solo pensar en el como lo que es su hermano y no de una forma más amorosa sentimentalmente hablando.

"Vale, si, estoy enamorado de mi hermano, ahora que… dejo las cosas tal y como están, le voy a buscar y hago que vuelva, aunque sea a la fuerza o le voy a buscar, le digo la verdad sobre que escuche todo y le digo lo que siento…eso no estaría mal y tal vez luego podría besarle y acariciarle y…. no para, deja de pensar eso, primero tienes que organizarlo todo para ir a buscarlo y luego de declararte ya podrás hacerle todo lo que quieras Fred." Se autocastigo.

Durante la mañana siguiente, estuvo planificando todo para ir a por su hermano con la ayuda de Harry. Quedaron en que lo mejor era ir esa misma tarde, sin esperar mucho más tiempo porque ya habían pasado dos semanas y según Fred ya era suficiente, también porque conocía a su gemelo y sabía, por la forma en que se comportó que seguramente estaría bastante deprimido.

Hizo una mochila con un par de cambios de ropa por si un caso y se dirigió al Ministerio para coger un traslador que lo llevaría a Rumania. Fue al vía Flu al ministerio y a toda prisa fue hacia la zona de trasladores. No tardo mucho en coger el traslador y por tanto no tardo mucho más en estar en el ministerio Rumano.

Una vez allí se fue a la zona Flu del ministerio y se fue al pueblo de su hermano, salió en un bar que por lo que se acordaba de la última vez que fueron a visitarlo estaba a unas cuantas calles de la casa de su hermano Charlie. Salió del bar y se dirigió al sitio donde estaba su hermano y la oportunidad de ser completamente feliz.

Después de un buen rato, ya que se perdió porque se paso de calle y tuvo que volver atrás, estuvo delante de la puerta de casa de Charlie. Era normal que se perdiera ya que el pueblo era de casas más o menos iguales y por lo tanto perfectamente confundibles para alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a vivir allí.

Respiró hondo cuando llegó a la casa. Era una casa no muy grande, y estaba tal y como la recordaba. Una casa de dos plantas, con un pequeño jardín delantero con el camino hacia la puerta lleno de flores de colores. También tenía un jardín un poco más grande en la parte trasera por lo que recordaba. La casa tenia dos habitaciones, un estudio, cocina, comedor, dos baños y una pequeña guardilla.

Abrió la pequeña puerta de la valla y se dirigió a la puerta principal a través de ese camino de graba con las flores delimitándolo por los laterales. Toco el timbre y esperó a que alguien abriera la puerta.

No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que a los pocos segundos Charlie apareció abriendo la puerta y sorprendiéndose de que él estuviera en la puerta.

- Hola! ¿Qué tal?- saludó Fred.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces tú aquí?- preguntó Charlie sin creerse aun que el gemelo estaba delante de el en su casa.

- Vengo a hablar con George, necesito hablar con él.

- Y que te hace pensar que George esta aquí, y aunque lo estuviera no creo que querría hablar contigo.- dijo Charlie con ganas de querer cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

- Charlie, por favor, os escuche el día de nuestro cumpleaños, escuche vuestra conversación a través de la puerta de nuestro antiguo cuarto porque subí para ver que le pasaba a George. -dijo Fred poniéndose cada vez más nervioso y gesticulando con las manos desesperadamente.- Se que está aquí y necesito hablar con él Charlie, es muy importante, por favor.

- Pasa, -dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar.- Él esta arriba, en la segunda puerta de la derecha, he tenido que obligarlo a comer porque no quería comer nada pero lo que no he conseguido es que dejara la habitación y bajara un rato, aunque solo sea para despejarse. Yo voy a irme un rato a la colonia a vigilar una dragona que tiene unas crías que están a punto de nacer, volveré dentro de unas cuantas horas, por favor, no le hagas daño, no se lo merece.- acabó de decir Charlie cogiendo las llaves y pasando por la puerta para salir de la casa, cerró la puerta al salir por lo tanto dejó a Fred solo en el recibidor mirando hacia la puerta por donde acababa de salir su hermano.

Suspiró hondo y se giró hacia las escaleras. Subir o no subir, eso es lo que estuvo pensando un segundo Fred, tuvo un momento de pánico de no saber que hacer y ni si podría hacerlo, pero entonces le vino a la mente la imagen de George sonriendo y entonces supo que no tenia nada que pensar, que eso era para lo que había venido y era la que debía hacer.

Volvió a respirar hondo y empezó a subir las escaleras que le llevarían a George. Una vez en la segunda planta se dirigió hacia la habitación que le había indicado Charlie. Se paró enfrente de la puerta, picó y esperó para ver si había algún tipo de respuesta por parte de George.

Después de unos segundos sin respuesta, decidió abrir la puerta despacio, intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible.

La habitación estaba prácticamente en penumbras, la poca luz que había era la que entraba por la ventada de los rayos de sol de la tarde. La habitación estaba decorada de tonos verdes y no había mucho más que lo esencial, un armario, una mesita de noche y una cama de matrimonio.

También había una silla al lado de la ventana y allí era donde estaba sentado George. Estaba mirando por la ventana, a simple vista Fred dudaba que estuviera mirando alguna parte del jardín trasero de la casa de su hermano, más que nada parecía que estuviera mirando al infinito, metido e su mente sin hacer ningún tipo de caso de lo que pasara a si alrededor.

Se quedó contemplando a George mientras intentaba encontrar la voz que de repente parecía que había salido corriendo, en realidad no sabia que decir pero ya había llegado hasta allí así que no saldría hasta que no consiguiera decir todo lo que había venido ha decir.

- George. -dijo Fred llamando la atención de su hermano haciendo que este dejara de mirar por la ventana y se girase hacia donde se encontraba el en la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó George sin creerse del todo que Fred estuviera allí.

- He venido a buscarte...- empezó a decir Fred pero George enseguida le cortó.

- Te puse en la carta que no me buscaras, que no quería que me encontraras, que ya volvería yo. Pero igualmente como has sabido donde estaba, no tenias forma de saberlo.- dijo George muy tajantemente sin dejar hablar a su hermano.

- Se donde estabas porque os escuche hablar a ti y a Charlie cuando decidiste irte.

- ¿Qué nos escuchaste? ¿Cómo que nos escuchaste?- gritó George exaltándose y levantándose de la silla de donde estaba sentado.

- Subí para saber si te encontrabas bien y antes de abrir la puerta oí como hablabas con Charlie y por alguna razón me quede allí sin entrar escuchando lo que hablabais. Se que no estuvo bien quedarme allí escuchando pero no lo pude evitar y la verdad es que no me arrepiento.- dijo Fred cerrando la puerta de la habitación y dando unos pasos hacia George, este al ver que su hermano intentaba acercarse camino hacia atrás intentando alejarse de él.- Oí toda la conversación y por la tanto ya te puedes dar cuenta de lo que me enteré.

- ¿Y que haces aquí? ¿Si escuchaste toda la conversación que haces aquí?

- Porque necesito decírtelo, necesito decir que aunque más tarde de lo hubiera querido, he entendido, he comprendido que yo también te amo George, que no puedo alejarme de ti o hacer como que no es verdad esto que siento y que se que tu también sientes. Necesitaba decirte, gritarte, que te quiero, que te quiero más que lo que un hermano quiere a su hermano aunque sea gemelo, te amo y estas dos semanas sin ti han sido un autentico infierno, estuve una semana completa tirado en mi cama con la carta que me dejaste en la mano y pensado en todo aquello que vivimos juntos. Hablé con Harry para intentar aclararme porque no sabía que coño era lo que estaba pasando conmigo, no lo entendía, me encontraba totalmente perdido y gracias a él pude saber que era lo que me pasaba y eso no era otra cosa que ponerle nombre a lo que estaba sintiendo, el perderte, el saber que te habías ido me hizo darme cuenta que te amaba y que no quería pasar ni un solo día más sin ti. -explico Fred intentando hacerle saber a George lo que le había pasado y lo que sentía.

- Yo…Fred no creo que lo que me estés diciendo sea cierto, tal vez estás confundido o algo, pero tu solo me quieres como a un hermano no te confundas… -dijo George bajando la mirada y sin mirarle a los ojos a Fred.

- No George, yo te amo y voy a hacer lo que haga falta para que te des cuenta que es verdad. -dijo Fred acercándose completamente a su gemelo hasta quedar prácticamente juntos, colocó sus manos en los hombros de George y con una mano hico que este lo mirara cogiéndole de la barbilla para subirle la cabeza.- Te amo y quiero que volvamos a casa los dos juntos.

- Fred, esto no esta bien, no tendríamos que hacer esto, esta mal, no vamos nunca a poder mostrar que nos queremos, que estamos juntos, nadie va a saberlo… -intentó explicarle George.

- Me da absolutamente igual el hecho de que no lo sepa nadie, me da igual el que no pueda darte un beso en plena calle llena de gente, me da igual que este mal, es lo que siento y no necesito nada de eso para ser feliz, solo te necesito a ti, solo a ti, mientras tu estés a mi lado lo demás son banalidades que no me hacen falta, y eso de que no lo sabrá nadie no es del todo cierto. -dijo Fred sonriendo y abrazando a George haciendo que una sonrisa se asomara en la boca de su hermano.- Charlie lo sabe y Harry también, y si no me equivoco Malfoy también lo sabe.

- ¿Malfoy? ¿Por qué debería de saberlo Malfoy? - dijo George apartando la cara para ver mejor a Fred.

- Porque Harry lo sabe y sabes que no hay nada que no le cuente a su esposo y también porque el día que hablé con él, estábamos en la madriguera y Draco se dio cuenta que Harry y yo salimos para hablar, por tanto supongo que luego le preguntaría y Harry se lo diría.

- Pues espero que no ande diciéndolo por ahí, sino va a saber como es ser un huron, pero de verdad. -dijo George sonriendo al saber que sí, que ya todo estaba bien, que Fred le correspondía y que no estaba destinado a sufrir en silencio.

- Bueno, ya que hemos arreglado todo y que yo se que me amas y que tu sabes que te amo, porque no pasamos a la parte interesante… -dijo Fred dándole un beso casto en la boca a George.- Charlie me ha dicho que tardará en volver unas cuantas horas, así que tenemos ese tiempo para demostrarnos de otra forma cuanto nos amamos, ¿no crees? -acabó de decir Fred dándole otro beso pero este un poco mas intenso y menos casto que el anterior.

- No es una mala idea. -dijo George sonriendo pícaramente y recibiendo otro beso de parte de Fred, después del beso y de recobrar el aire George dijo mirando perdidamente a los labios de su hermano.- si, es una idea realmente muy buena.

Esta vez fue George el que besó a Fred, y este fue el que acabó pidiendo permiso para entrar en la boca de su hermano y así poder saborearla de la forma en que tanto lo había soñado estos últimos días. George empezó a guiarlos hacia la cama poco a poco para no caer mientras ellos se devoraban la boca el uno al otro y la ropa empezaba a estorbar ya que ambos empezaron a tirar de la camiseta del otro intentando apartarla.

Fred metió una de sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de George para poder acariciar ese cuerpo tan parecido al suyo pero a la vez tan diferente. Rápidamente las camisetas de ambos volaron por la habitación, la pasión empezaba a caldear el ambiente, había sido mucho tiempo esperando esto, al menos de parte de George, y ahora que por fin era cierto no se podía resistir a dejar de acariciar a Fred, sin creérselo del todo aun que estaba pasando de verdad.

Fred empezó un camino de besos por el cuello de su hermano mientras que él otro lo único que podía hacer era echar la cabeza hacia atrás para dejarle más espacio a Fred. Los besos fueron desde la boca por la mandíbula hasta la oreja y después de mordisquear un poco el lóbulo de la oreja de George bajo por el cuello deteniéndose en ese punto donde notaba el pulso de George que cada vez iba más rápido.

George lo único que hacia era gemir mientras sentía que su gemelo iba bajando por su cuello hacia su pecho. Ese pecho que a Fred le volví loco ya que tenía muchísimas mas pecas que el suyo y se dedico a besar cualquier peca que llegara a ver. Después se dirigió hacia el pezón izquierdo para empezar a lamerlo y a mordisqueándolo haciendo que George soltara uno que otro gemido más alto, cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente erecto pasó al pezón derecho para darle el mismo trato mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba el que acababa de dejar su boca.

George para no quedarse quieto empezó a mover sus manos por la espalda de su hermano bajando hacia su trasero apretándolo con fuerza haciendo gemir a Fred. George siguió guiándolos hacia la cama hasta conseguir que las rodillas de Fred dieran contra la cama, lo empujó suavemente para que cayera encima y este lo arrastró consigo.

Volvieron a besarse en los labios mordiendo y lamiendo lo que tuvieran a su alcance, labios, lenguas, piel, lo que fuera. Las manos de ambos viajaban por todo el cuerpo del otro intentando abarcar lo máximo posible. En algún punto los pantalones fueron quitados y volaron hacia algún punto de la habitación la verdad es que ellos estaban mas entretenidos en besar y tocar que en mirar donde iban a parar unos simples pantalones.

Fred hizo fuerza y cambió las posiciones quedando el encima de su gemelo, empezó un camino de besos dirigiéndose hacía abajo, pasó por el cuello el pecho, siguió por el ombligo donde se entretuvo un poco jugando a meter y sacar su lengua y luego fue más abajo solo que se encontró con los boxers de su hermano. Miró a George a los ojos, este estaba mirando todo lo que le hacia y se podía ver que lo hacia con pasión reflejada en los ojos, pasión y amor. Fred bajó los boxers mordiéndolos con los dientes y tirando de ellos, a George le salió un gemido ahogado al ver lo que hacia su hermano.

Una vez con los boxers fuera Fred volvió a donde había parado y mirándolo y diciéndole un te amo empezó a besar y a lamer la erección que le empezaba a crecer a su hermano. Lo lamia todo desde la base hasta la punta y luego al revés bajando hasta los testículos para besarlos y lamerlos también. Se metió toda la erección de su hermano en la boca relajando la garganta, jugaba con su lengua lamiendo todo lo posible siguiendo las venas que notaba, subiendo y bajando pero sin soltarla en ningún momento. En algunos momentos dejaba solo la punta dentro de la boca y mientras succionaba con una mano acariciaba el resto, masturbándolo lentamente y con la otra acariciándole los testículos.

George estaba en puro éxtasis y lo único que se mente podía llegar a pensar a parte de gemir y decirle a su hermano cuanto le amaba, era poner las manos en la cabeza de Fred y acariciarle el pelo instándolo a no parar.

Cuando notó que se iba a correr cogió la cabeza de su gemelo entre las manos e hizo que subiera para besarlo.

- Quiero que nos corramos a la vez. -dijo George besando a su hermano y desabrochándole los pantalones que aun llevaba puestos. Le quito a la vez los pantalones y los boxers y empezó a acariciar la erección de Fred.

- Vale, lo que tú quieras. -dijo Fred besándolo suavemente en los labios.- Te amo.

- Yo también te amo. -contestó George.

Fred volvió a besarlo con lengua acariciándolo y jugando con la de su hermano, después volvió a bajar al pecho a besarle esas pecas que lo volvían loco mientras llevaba dos dedos a la boca de su hermano para que este los lamiera. George los lamió como si en vez de dedos fueran los dulces más buenos del mundo, cuando ya estuvieron bien llenos de saliva Fred sacó los dedos de su boca y los dirigió a esa entrada por la que tenia tantas ganas de entrar.

Tanteó la zona con los dedos y vio como a su hermano le gustaba porque se revolvía debajo de él. Entró un dedo con cuidado de no lastimar a George a la vez que lo besaba y le decía cosas dulces al oído, cuando el dedo estuvo dentro empezó a moverlo y a sacarlo y meterlo suavemente. Cuando vio que entraba sin problemas metió otro más y empezó a hacer los mismos movimientos y también a abrirlos en tijera para intentar dilatar un poco más esa entrada tan estrecha.

George se retorcía de placer al notar los dedos de su hermano dentro de él, se retorcía y gemía de placer sin poder evitarlo y buscaba la boca de Fred para intentar mostrarle cuanto le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo, hubo un momento en que Fred tocó la próstata de George y este gritó de placer al sentirlo y como buen hermano que era Fred empezó rozar ese punto una y otra vez para poder oír los gritos de placer de su hermano.

- Fred…. por…. favor…. -gemía George con dificultad retorciéndose debajo de Fred.- te… necesito…. dentro…. ya… ahora!

- Tus deseos son órdenes para mi amor. -contestó Fred sacando los dedos de la entrada de George y poniéndole las piernas sobre sus hombros se colocó y fue introduciéndose poco a poco y con cuidado dentro de su hermano.

Iba introduciéndose lentamente mientras acariciaba la cara de su hermano y le decía cosas dulces a la vez que iba repartiendo algún que otro beso por su cara. Una vez que estuvo completamente dentro se quedo quieto para que su hermano tuviera tiempo de amoldarse a esa nueva intrusión.

George cuando se acostumbró a tener a Fred dentro de él movió suavemente las caderas indicándole a su hermano que ya podía empezar a moverse. Fred empezó a salir lentamente de su gemelo para luego volver a entrar, estaba tan estrecho y le provocaba tanto placer que le costaba ir lentamente para no hacerle daño a George.

Ambos gemían sin parar y decían incoherencias ya que estaban tan cegados de placer que no podían pensar lógicamente, de sus bocas solo salían palabras sueltas sin sentido pero que ambos llegaban a entender, como cuando decían "te amo", "te necesito" y cuando George le pedía más a Fred.

Fred empezó a aumentar las embestidas, provocando más placer en los dos, de vez en cuando volvía a un ritmo más lento para hacer que durará más. George gemía y pedía más cada vez con más ganas, cada vez que Fred iba más lento, le parecía una tortura que no creía poder soportar.

George bajó las piernas y rodeó las caderas de su hermano con ellas para así poder tener mejor acceso a la boca de Fred, las manos viajaban por cada espacios libre que encontraban, casi no se podía distinguir donde empezaba uno y terminaba otro estaban completamente unidos.

- Fred….ahhh….ya….no…..ahhhh…..puedo….más! -gritaba George.

- Yo….tampoco….puedo….más…. -gemía Fred embistiendo cada vez más rápido y erráticamente dentro de George.- córrete….para….ahhh….mi….amor…..

- Sí…..ya….ahhh….casi…más….. -gemía sin control George mientras movía las caderas acompañando las embestidas de su hermano.

Fred siguió embistiendo rápidamente sin control notando como cada vez sentía el orgasmo más cerca. Besó a George desesperadamente tragándose todos los gemidos que soltaba su gemelo. Al sentir que ya llegaba metió la mano entre los dos y buscó el pene de George para acariciarlo. Este al notar las caricias de su hermano junto a las embestidas directas a su próstata ya no pudo aguantar más y se corrió entre ambos. Fred al sentir como los músculos de su hermano lo aprisionaban también se corrió gimiendo y sin parar de embestir dentro de su hermano. Cayó laxó encima de George.

Cuando pudieron normalizar la respiración, Fred salió de dentro de George provocando un gemido lastimero a causa de la pérdida por parte de este y se colocó a su lado abrazándolo por la cintura y acercándolo para que pudiera recostar la cabeza en su pecho.

- Gracias. -dijo George besándole suavemente el pecho a Fred.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó Fred bajando la mirada para ver esos ojos azules más oscuros que los suyos.

- Por venir, por buscarme cuando te dije que no lo hicieras, por ser tu, por todo. -explicó mirándolo y besándolo largamente con calma mostrándole todo el amor que sentía por él.- Te amo.

- Yo también te amo.- contestó Fred.- Y por eso no hace falta que me des las gracias, porque no tienes por que darlas, lo he hecho encantado.

Los dos rieron por las últimas palabras dichas por el pelirrojo. Estuvieron un rato acariciándose lentamente, sin prisa, solo disfrutando de las sensaciones de después de haber hecho el amor. Al poco rato los dos se quedaron dormidos, así abrazados, como muestra del amor que se sentían.

El primero en despertar fue George, hacia días que no dormía tan bien. Se quedó mirando a Fred mientras dormía. A los pocos minutos aunque no se cansaba de verlo dormir decidió que era mejor que se levantaran y bajaran a desayunar, así que comenzó a besar el pecho de Fred para despertarlo. Este no se hizo de rogar y a los segundos levantó una mano, cogió la barbilla de George y le subió la cara para poder darle un beso de buenos días en condiciones.

- Buenos días. -dijo George cuando acabó el beso.

- Muy buenos. -respondió Fred- ¿me vas a despertar todos los días así?

- Puede, depende de lo bien que te portes. -le contestó George dándole un beso.- anda, levántate que hay que bajar a desayunar.

- Si y luego podemos volver a casa, los dos, solos.

- Si, los dos, pero haz el favor de levantarte. -dijo George.

Después de unos cuantos arrumacos y besos consiguieron levantarse y después de darse una ducha bajaron a la cocina a desayunar. Allí encontraron a Charlie con una taza de café en la mano y una sonrisa en la cara al verlos aparecer a los dos juntos, abrazados por la cintura con la cabeza metida en el cuello de George y este último con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara.

- Buenos días pareja. -dijo Charlie viendo como al oírle, George intentaba apartar a Fred y este perezosamente sacaba al cabeza de donde la tenía cómodamente ya que estaba dejándole una marca en el cuello a George. (N/A: una más no tenía suficiente con las que le había hecho la noche anterior jajajajajaja)

- Buenos días hermano. -contestó Fred sonriendo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Una noche entretenida? -preguntó Charlie divertido al ver como George se sonrojaba y Fred lo abrazaba más fuerte dándole un pequeño beso en la boca.

- Muy entretenida. -se rió Fred mientras que George le daba un codazo para intentar callarlo.

- Cállate. -le reprendió George.

- ¿Qué? Yo solo contestaba, ¿a ti nunca te han dicho que hay que contestar a todo lo que te pregunten los hermanos mayores? -dijo Fred riéndose junto a Charlie mientras que George se ponía cada vez más rojo.

- Bueno, ya vale, ¿no? -dijo George dándoles una mala mirada tanto a Fred como a Charlie.

- Bueno, vale, a ver, para desayunar tenéis café, leche, cola Cao, tostadas, bueno lo que queráis, si no sabéis donde esta algo simplemente decírmelo. -explicó Charlie mostrándoles las cosas a medida que las decía.

- Bueno, yo creo que con un café u y una tostada tengo suficiente. ¿Café con leche y mucho azúcar, cariño? -dijo Fred como si fuera cosa de todos los días llamarlo así delante de su hermano, provocando un nuevo sonrojo en George.

- Sí, y si puede ser una tostada -empezó a decir George

- Con mermelada de fresa. -acabó Fred dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.- es lo que tiene haber vivido siempre contigo. -dijo con una sonrisa moviéndose mientras preparaba el desayuno de los dos.

Después de desayunar y de hablar un rato más con Charlie decidieron que ya era momento para volver a casa. Recogieron todas sus cosas, Fred al acabar antes que George ayudó a este último con sus cosas.

Una vez que tuvieron todo recogido y listo se despidieron de Charlie y volvieron a casa. Cuando llegaron a casa y después de trasladar todas las cosas de los dos a una de las habitaciones ya que no tenían pensado volver a dormir separados, Fred le puso al día a George de cómo iba la tienda y de lo que necesitaban principalmente.

Al poco rato apareció como quien no quiere la cosa Harry que venia acompañado de Draco, al verlos sentados en el sofá juntos y abrazados, los felicitaron de corazón. Estuvieron hablando un rato y se quedaron a almorzar. Luego se fueron y volvieron a quedarse solos.

- Aun no me creo que sea cierto. -dijo George con la cabeza recostada en el pecho de Fred después de volver a hacer el amor.

- Pues créetelo amor, porque es verdad. -le contestó Fred.

- A veces parece imposible. -dijo George besando el pecho de Fred.

- A veces imposible…..lo dudo. -contestó Fred besándole y empezando a acariciarle para volver a hacerle el amor a su gemelo.

Fin.

Bueno pues ahora si que ya esta, esta se queda así XD

Si no es mucha molestia dejar un review para saber aunque sea si os ha gustado...

Hasta la próxima!

AnUsKy


End file.
